Sora,the amazing greekess!
by Tsuyoki Ryuujin-hana Natsume
Summary: Ancient greece.Heir to the throne.A eviler may .A friendship with Mia and Anna M&A leonxsora .will have sequel
1. Intro to a different day

Yume: Yea!my first story ,be nice ,i know its weird ,i was reading about greeks when i started ...but ,it supports my fave pairing in kaleido star ,leon x sora!

Leon:...me x sora...yep ...best pair yet...

Sora :blushes **clears **throat ok ,well ,enjoy ,its not bad ...another noe is coming too .

Yume :btw ,i have nothing against Kalos or Sora's parents (both sets)

Yume:kk ,this time i'll say it . I do not own kaleido star

Sora's Greek Day

" Ow"winced Sora. "I don't know why people enjoy this so much.."she thought .Again ,she was performing for nobles ,jumping through a hoop with swords stuck toward the inside .One wrong move ,and she could get hurt , fataly as well .Luckly ,she barely got hurt.

Sora's 1st Person

Ow .bandaging this wound is hard ,considering it's on my back shoulder. In came my boss ,Kalos ."Sora , tomorrow you'll perform for the prince of greece ,soon to inhierit the throne ,Prince Leon .I heard he is good at acrobatics too ,and about your age .I intend to have May charm him a bit .She shall go first ,then with you ,you will be in shabbier clothes then her ,so the attention will be on May ." he said ."Why do you treat May better then me?" I asked? "Why ,because ,remember who found you ,cared for you ? And for free ?May's parents paid me to keep her . Remember what happened to you before i adopted you?"the greek nobleman said ."Yes ,I remember "Sora sheepishly mumbled.

Sora

Luckily ,although May got treated better then me ,I still got enough food .It wasn't a feast but it was enough to keep a tired performer going for awhile .I thought about tomorrows important performance ._The prince of greece , hmmmm i wonder what he's like... _thought Sora.Then ,she quickly shook her head ._Wait ,what am i thinking ??May is going for him! _Sora sighed ,set away her plate and flopped on her bed.


	2. The meet

Yume :2nd chap!I'm gonna try and make this one longer!

Leon:in this one ,i meet Sora right?

Yume:probably

Leon:WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROBABLY? **the devil has arived !**

**Sora:Yume does not own Kaleido star **

Leon

_hmmmmmmm,today ,i have to go see that acrobatics show...what does my father think?I myself do acrobatics too?Maybe he's trying to get me a girlfriend /parter for acrobatics .Yea ,like he's gonna succeed. No one is worthy to be my parter . _Leon paused .Slightly sombered and calmer ,he thought _except for Sophie..._The Grim Reaper noticed a tear trickle down .Even though it was one ,and for his lost sister ,the tear angered Leon .He thought he needed to be stronger ,make it known to his emperor father he did not need a parter.

May

" My my ,is it already time to perform in front of Prince Leon?"I asked."Yes,and I hope for you to ,how do I say it, become his princess and acrobatics partner. It is rumored he has turned down all who have attempted to become his acrobatics parter on stage . Yet ,I believe none were as good as you .You shall perform act 3 ,the swan act. As always , Sora will be one of your underlings ,a mere swan .She shall be dressed less extravagant as you ,making you appear more beautiful to the prince's eye."Kalos replyed ,talking at a very fast paste. I agreed ,she had already seen a picture of the prince ,he was dashing.

Sora(right before the performance)

The water clock was at 7/8 of the jug .1/8 more to go until the performance. I was busy putting on my makeup and costume. To me ,the costume was pretty dull. A white suit with feathers here and there. May's was much more dazzling...

Leon (watching performance )

Father was talking "...and isn't May gorgeus?ooo how drab looking are those underlings?..."and stuff like that .Of course I didn't agree with him.I mean ,my father is the emperor ,but ,he's also fat and lazy. My mother had stopped listening to him a long time ago .Now ,though my father misses her,mother only comes to visit me.

Out of the corner of my eye ,while Sir Kalos was introducing ,I spotted a purple haired girl.Although i ,as the prince of greece ,shouldn't even bother to care about such underlings of a performer ,something about that girl caught my eye."Our star ,May ,will perform Swan lake with her co-star and co-stars . Her co-star ,Sora. May is the most talented girl I have ever seen ,and I hope to show that talent to your magesty"Kalos said ,then gestured toward My fateher ,emperor of greece ,emperor dodofatso.At least that's what I call him in my head .At least that what I call him in my head. His real name is CyrusIV.(Cyrus the 4th)

Sora (after the poerformance)

Between gasps ,I looked around the crowd. They looked happy.I found someone that was probably the emperor and beside him the prince.Prince Leon._ He is handsome ,just like May said!_I noticed himstareing back at me. His gaze bored right into me ,making me catch my hard earned breath.His gaze softened ,from steel to gold when he noticed me staring back,with curios eyes though...

Yume:well,still short but better .Probably all my chapters will be like this. stretches

leon: Hey ,you said Sora and I would meet.!!

Yume :In a way you did.

Leon:hmmph. Yume ran.o well ,3rd chapter is coming up.for sure Sora will meet me .


	3. The time

Yume:HI,sorry I haven't been updating .I've been sick Still am a bit .Plus,theres school work too.

Leon:Yume doesn't own Kaleido star .

Sora after the performance

i was drying myself with a towel while May and lord Kalos dined with the emperor and prince Leon .I could hear their chatter from here .May ,was clearly seducing Leon , although I didn't hear his respond .I don't know why ,but I felt relieved. I heard May ,"why ,prince Leon ,where are you going?" I heard Leon murmur ,then quickly leave .He didn't seem like the talkative kind.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall to my room .It stopped just out side my door .A hand knocked on the door ."Who is it?"I called out .

Leon

I walked down the hall toward Sora's room . Stopping outside her door ,I knocked .She asked "who is it ". I didn't answer until she repeated herself ."Leon" I said .I heard her shuffling ,then the door quickly opened ,flooding the hall with light .She gasped ," oh ,prince Leon ,please come in!" she said , then quickly backed away ,her head down .I strode in ,and sat down on a chair .I looked around , surprised by how shabby her room looked compared to mine .It wasn't bad ,a chair ,a cot ,and a table .Clothes were strewn around the room .I caught myself blushing when I spotted her underwear .I didn't realize i was staring and she had noticed until ...

Sora

SLAP , I slapped him when I saw him looking at my underwear. Quickly ,I went over and hid the underwear under my bed .Then ,I bowed ,but started spitting out insults like " you pervert .what were you doing looking at a girl's underwear??" Well ,when i looked up at him ,I saw him on the floor ,with a amused expression on his face .He'd probably never been slapped before .He was rubbing his cheek , wincing every now and then .

Leon

I quickly got up again , thinking .I never was slapped , and a girl never insulted me Well ,except for a female dog barking at me .But ,I was impressed .She was unlike others .then ,my mind flashed back to what happened to the dog .She was killed!Suddenly ,I feared for Sora's safety .I was sure they had heard her .i got up and looked out of the door .relieved that no one was coming at all ,I went back in , and sat back down . We were there for a few minutes ,before i started up a conversation again .

Sora

"What 's your name ?"he asked?I felt as is he were trying to start a conversation , since I had heard Kalos explain the performers names already .Or was he just not paying attension? I decided he was trying to start a conversation ,and ,eager to quit the silence ,I helped .'My name is Sora .Sky ."I answered .Again ,there was silence .

Leon

The silence was almost unbearable .But, then it hit me . Why did I care for this girl anyway?


	4. The Surprise

Yume:I don't own kaleido star. If anyone knows where to download Kaleido star episodes ,please tell me .!!

...Yume:Sorry ,I've been sick again ,with writers block . I'm gonna make the middle funnier a bit.

Yume:Please welcome our guest stars ...Mia and Anna!

Mia and Anna: Thank you for having us!

Leon

I was on the way to the practice stage to ,of course ,to practice .But then , I heard the sound of the trampoline being used .Quickly ,I hurried over , and hid by the wall .There ,swinging on the trapeze ,was Sora .She was wearing a white tunic , but every time she flew of the trapeze ,I could't help but see a angel in the sky ,the sky being the blue paint on the walls .The windows shown through and made a shining light around her . Again , I caught myself blushing ,slighter though. She fell ,on a act many people couldn't do anyway .i felt worried ,but maintained myself .When she got up ,I walked over to her ,saying ,you should practice more.

Sora

I had the sudden urge to slap him again ,when he said "you should practice more ,and harder." "Well ,it's none of your business weather I practice or not ,anyway ,I'm never going to be the star in shows anyways .May will..."I started ,then realized I was talking my thoughts out to him.Then ,I suddenly remembered he was prince .I quickly bowed down ."You needn't bow down to me ,On the stage ,I would just be your superior .'he said .Again ,I wished I could have slapped him ,and hard too.

Mia

It had been awhile since Anna and I saw Sora . And , Christmas was coming up .Maybe we could invite her to the beach! I asked Anna about it ,she agreed with my idea.

Brief History of Anna and Mia in my story

Ok , Anna and Mia used to work for Kalos ,then quit to work in a circus .That would be where they met Sora ,the "new one' for a long time. Now ,they frequently ask Kalos if they could take Sora on a trip ,and he usually says yes .In my opinion ,he will say yes this time ,because the May will have no competition!

Sora

i was so excited! Mia and Anna had invited me to a beach on Christmas!They had just gone to see Kalos for permission .

I had been summoned . Down the desolate hall I walked half expecting a no , half a yes. When I got to the Kalos's room , Mia and Anna had bright expressions on their faces .my guess was ,yes .And , i was correct! But then ,to MY disappointment , in walked Mr .Hotshot ,Prince Leon. I could see M&A's charmed expressions ,looking at me .Quickly ,I shot a don't be fooled look ,but it was too late .They were already talking ,and so was Leon. Leon said "I would like to come to the beach with you "he said to M&A .They were all for it ,while Kalos and I weren't ."What would his magesty think?"Kalos said."Do not worry ,he allowed me. And so , _Prince L_eon was coming to MY holiday!I wished Kalos had objected , since May's chances were ruined!

Leon

I had no idea what I was doing until i did it .And then the two who I guessed were Sora's friends were drooling over me ! Oh what had i got myself into??

Yume:interesting chap up next! Beach's Bobo

Leon:Who would the Bobo be?raises eyebrow

Yume: laughs nervously not who you think... runs

Leon : chases yelling

Sora: sighs


	5. Beach's Bobo pt 1

Yume: I always liked the beach ...now ,its summer vacation ,yet ,no beach ,stuck at home doing nothing ,might as well use all my imagination like crazy!

Leon:I get to go to the beach!

Sora: Same here.

Yume: I'm gonna make it a very bad day for you :)

Sora&Leon:Gulps

M&A :Lighten up Sora Leon and Yume!

Sora

So ,now here I am ,going to the beach in on horseback ,with a whole parade behind me .Apparently Mr. Prince Leon needed a army to protect him ,one mile away from the palace in a private beach .Oh yeah ,I was amazed when I heard Mia and Anna was renting a private beach for a week!Well ,at least May isn't here .M&A also said there would be a stage set there! I was gonna hang there for awhile .

Whoa ,when they said stage ,they meant stage! It was huge ,mist was coming out and everything. Nearby ,I saw a waterfall .That must be where the mist was coming from!Grabbing a trapeze, I swung a few times ,then ,started laughing hard , fooling around on the stage .It was fun .Swinging from trapeze to trapeze , jumping as low or high as you want on the trampoline. I always wanted to do that ,But Kalos didn't allow it .Enjoying myself ,unaware of onlooking eyes.

May

Sora must be enjoying herself .I was jealous , she was with Leon anyway ._may. _Huh ,I heard someonecall me .Kalos was on the side of the stage ,calling out to me .I jumped of ,and said "what"?'I'm allowing you to go and spy on Sora at the beach."Kalos said."Spy ,spying isn't my thing ."I responded. But still ,the offer sounded good. I could go and ruin her days."Fine"I said." I know the owners ,and have already given you permission in to the beach."Kalos said ,with solemn eyes.

Mia and Anna

Sora was still doing really good on the stage .Like a little elf. Too bad Kalos always held her back. We noticed Leon on the side too .Watching .

Yume:Sorry this was so short .I wanna post at least once a week though .I'm gonna try and post tomorrow too. Can't promise it'll be longer though. Oh ,beach's Bobo will be in parts .This will be part one .Mia and Anna just think alike ,they are not thinking exactly the same.


	6. Beach's Bobo pt 2

Yume: chapter six ,pt 2 of beach's bobo.c ,im going to make this very long. with a sequel.

Sora

I decided to go of the stage and to the beach .I saw M&A go and Leon standing bi the side watching."bobo" ,I called ,a bit too loud cause some guards popped out ."It's alright"I heard Leon say ,before I turned toward the beach to play with M&A in the water.

The water was thrillingly refreshing. M&A and I had water wars. Mr. Bobo-from-the-palace decided to stay in the shade of a large olive tree .To ,me ,it was very creepy .Sudennly ,I felt attacked with bitter cold water in all directions .Bobo's little minions were splashing me too! I guessed Bobo decided to make use of his power to become ,more of a rival. Angrily ,I picked up a pail on the side of the beach ,and filled it with water .Before any of the Bobo 's minions arrived ,I quickly splashed him .

May

I finally had my chance to get rid of Sora . Watching from some bushes ,I spotted Sora splash Leon with a full pail of water ,laughing. Then ,she pulled his hand and dragged him over to the oceon. M&A stood gasping along with the soldiers ,while the handsome Leon just looked surprised. For this. ,Sora ought to have her head cut of!

Leon

I was surprised .It had been the first time I had been soaked .I was quickly being dragged toward the water , gasping crowds around me .Sora didn't seem the least bit troubled by it ,dragging a crown prince into the water. Although I was getting pretty bored .As a prince ,I'm expected not to act unmannerfully ,as playing in water .

Sora

i myself was surprised at what I was doing as everyone else .What was I thinking ,he was a crown prince !But still ,Leon was a party pooper just sitting there in such a wonderful place like the beach! I guess I just couldn't stand it anymore and dragged him toward the water.


	7. The Danger

Yume:im starting a new story , anime shugo chara for those of you who watch it.

Leon:I knew it!! i'm the Bobo ,you are so dead.

Sora:I'm going to get killed in your story Yume!

everyone goes after Yume with flaming torches and everything

Yume : gasps I don't o- own --ka--kaleido --star runs

Leon

It was after the beach party .I admit ,I did have fun ,after Sora dragged me over to the beach. Even the guards loosened up afterwards. But for some reason ,it felt as if sly eyes were watching every movement of the crowd around me.I fear there may be danger for Sora.

May

After reporting to His magesty about what happened at the beach ,I could tell Sora was going to be in big trouble .Finally ,after so many years , my rival was going to perish .Kalos didn't even seem to care ,witch was a very good thing.Very good indeed .Sora was not getting out of this no matter how hard she tried.

Sora

I had just gotten back to my room when guards burst in and said " Sora Naegino ,you are under arrest for trifling with the greek court!"Before I could utter even a sylible ,I was knocked unconsieos .My eyes fluttered open ,and glanced at my surroundings .It was a dirty old jail cell. Skeletons and courpses of older victims of the Greek court hung with chains still around them . "You woke up finally " a female voice said .In the dim light ,I could make out shiny black hair.A evil aurora hung around .A evil vengeful aurora. A lighting storm started ,folled by a bright flash witch allowed me to see who was there. May.

Yume:I guess this is sorta of a cliffhanger .But I decided not to stop at the description of may part. I myself don't like cliffhangers but enjoy making them.


	8. Alert : not a chapter

Hello everyone .

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated .My computer broke so we had to reinstall windows .Then ,I had to copy my documents and install openoffice .So I haven't been able to write .If your mad ,I'm sooooooooooo sorry again .Expect the new chapters up soon .Within this week since I haven't had time to write them .

Again .,im sorry for the problem.


	9. Rescue

Yume:Chapter 8

May

Looking down at Sora ,I almost felt pity and sympathy to her . Almost."Well your not so good after all."I said .Sora looked at me confusingly ." But I didn't do Anything wrong!" I smirked .But seeing her eyes made me flame ."Yes you did ! All these years ,I've been training to be better than you! And then ,you went and tried to steal Leon from me !" In a huff ,I rushed off, leaving Sora wide eyed .I didn't know Leon was there watching form the shadows.

Leon

Tonight there was a banguet .There always is after a big court meeting .this time we ate publicly .I felt many eyes staring at me .All those adoring eyes .Sora wasn't like that. Beside me ,talking away about something was May . She was so fake .unlike Sora. . I excused myself .i heard groans from the girsl .may was dissapointed .Sneaking away wasn't that hard .Everyone was at the party .I went to see Sora ,purhaps get her out of that treacherous jail .

Sora

I heard someone fumbling with the lock .The gaurds were limp ,leaning against walls .Brusied and hurt .Not hurt badly .The lock struggler was muscular ,Then ,the jail cell door swung open .There stood Leon ."Follow me" ,he whispred . He lead me to his room . Then into a closet .Looking back at me ,he said " hide here for now .i'll bring you food and water .There will be gaurds searching for you a lot ,so be carefull ." Then ,he left .

Looking around the room /closet it looked cosy .I the corner was a table with books and food/water .As I lay down in the bed ,i wondered why Leon was being so nice .


	10. A feast

Yume: I haven't written this for sooooooooooo long .Sorry ,but I have no idea what to write ,so now that I do ,here you go!

Sora

Thump thump .Some knocked on the door .i woke up ,and got ready to flee in case the person wasn't Leon.White long hair and a strong built appeared in front on me. Phew ,it was Leon ."I brought you some food ."he said .slightly surprised to see me holding a stick at him .my cheeks turned red ,so I quickly put the stick down ,then stared at the food. A lavish dinner was in front of me .Some beautiful arrangement that I think was apples and some other fruits were on one plate .Chiken and fish on another .A glass of water stood by a bowl of olives and rice ,along with grapes hanging by the bowl . Eyes wide ,I asked Leon ,you eat this everyday ?! "Yes "he answered ,like it was no big deal ."why do you ask ,what do you usually eat? "he asked me. "A bowl of rice and some vegetable or meat ."I answered .He stared at me in shock .

Leon

in all my life ,Ive never wondered what peasants eat ,and here Sora is ,telling me that what she ate was a lot already!! Sora started to gobble the food down .Well ,apparently she was hungry .who wouldn't be ,after spending time without food in a jail cell ?


End file.
